Beyond Unseeing Eyes
by Notice-me
Summary: A collection of short songfics all around one plot. What happens when you can no longer see the Woman you love? You become The-Boy-who-once-Lived. A HarryGinny story of true love, true dispair and true hope. (slight HermioneRon as well) Please R
1. Fly

Note: I needed to write something, and this kinda came to mind. The strange thing is that I'm not Depressed, at all. So this angst story is kinda strange at this moment.  
  
Summery: Harry's seventh year. Ginny and Harry have been together for almost two years. But now Harry lays almost dead, after his final battle with Voldermont. The Dark Lord is gone, but Harry only barely survived. Ginny runs to his bedside to say goodbye. But is it goodbye?   
  
Might write more to this... might.  
  
Songfic: "Fly" by Jars of clay  
  
:Tissuse Warning:

* * *

**'Fly'**

**_By M.C Doyle_**

Ginny tore through the room, her long white nightgown streaming behind her. Hermoine was running behind her trying to grab onto her friend, to try to hold her back, but the firey red-head wouldn't be stopped.  
  
Ginny jumped over piles of cloth and around wizards who were caring for the victims of the last war. Hermoine tripped over someone's foot and sprawled onto the floor.  
  
"Ginny! Stop!" she called, trying to stand. Ginny didn't stop, she ran harder, her bare feet scuffing along the floor. She barged into the next room, and stopped short.  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked down at the body in the bed before her. It was Harry, but not the one she knew. He was deathly pale, and his breath so shallow, Ginny could hardly be sure he was alive.  
  
"Is he dead?" she breathed. Dumbledore, standing at the foot of the bed shook his head, and spoke without looking at her.  
  
"No. He still lives... but they say he might be blind." Dumbledore now raised his sad blue eyes to Ginny's brown ones, "You wish to have a moment alone?"   
  
Ginny nodded dumbly, and Dumbledore walked sliently taking Hermoine from the doorway where she had come to.  
  
Ginny took a step toward to the bed, and looked at him for a few silent moments before falling to her knees beside the bed with a muffled sob.   
  
"Ginny?" Harry croaked, and sat up a bit. Harry stared ahead as if he couldn't see her, Ginny doubted he could. His hand reached out for her hand and she grabbed it. He grinned for a moment, then stopped.  
  
"Don't shake..." he breathed.   
  
Ginny whispered back, "I can't help it. I'm scared."  
  
Harry turned his head, his now unseeing green eyes looking past her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't be."  
  
"How can't I Harry? Y-your..." She stopped  
  
"Dieing?" He nodded, turning his head back and taking a shaky breath.   
  
"I know." He pulled her up onto the bed and she lay down next to him, crying softly. He wrapped his arm around her.

_**Be still  
Let your hand melt into mine  
The part of me  
That breathes when you breathe  
Is losing time**_

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yes, Gin?" His reply came back.   
  
"I don't want to say goodbye."   
  
Harry was choked up for a moment, but tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
"Then don't say goodbye."  
  
_**I can't find the words to say  
I'll never say goodbye**_  
  
Ron came bellowing through the sick rooms, before Hermoine grabbed him and swung him around.  
  
"Where's Harry!?" Ron yelled and Hermoine slapped him. Ron stared at her with wide eyes until she put a finger to her lips and pointed into the next room.  
  
Rom looked inside and he saw his baby sister laying in his best friend's arms. He swallowed once and looked at Hermoine who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Ron sighed and hugged Hermoine close.

_**And I'll fly with you  
Through the night so you know  
I'm not letting go  
I'm not letting go**_

Harry's hold on Ginny lessened and her eyes snapped open in fear. Thunder rolling outside the open window.   
  
"Harry!" she called out sitting up. Harry awoke and reached out to her in fear as well. She could hear the pain in his voice.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" He rasped. Ginny touched his hands and he calmed down.   
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered. Harry smiled weakly, and drew her close again, tears comming from his eyes.  
  
"I won't let go."

_**Tears like rain fill up the sky  
Oh my love  
I'm not letting go  
I won't let you go**_

Ginny's eyes kept open, as they lay there. She watched the rain, listening to Harry's ragged breath. It calmed down after a few moments, and his hold around her waist tighten.  
  
Lighting flashed, making Ginny blink and then close her eyes for a moment.  
  
"I won't let go, Harry."

_**I saw a host of silent angels  
Waiting on their own  
Knowing that all the promises  
Of faith come alive   
When you see home**_

Ginny felt Harry chuckle, and hug her close.  
  
"Don't shake so." he whispered, his voice fading as he did.

_**Hold still and let your  
Hand melt into mine**_

Ginny held his hand tighter, and sighed.  
  
"I'll try not to."   
  
"Good. Your keeping me awake." he teased.

_**Shed your heart and your breath  
And your pain and fly  
Now your alive**_

Dumbledore and Luna Lovegood stood in the doorway watching the two. Luna, changed by war and the death of many of her friends, smiled at the picture of love before her.  
  
"It'll heal him." she said softly, "Her voice and touch. The same way Hermoine will heal Ron."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "And you, Luna?" he asked lightly.  
  
She smiled, "I will be healed beacuse they are."

_**I won't let you go  
I'm not letting go**_


	2. In Your Way

Alright... I've decided to go on and do another chapter. I have a slight idea of where this is going, but the jist of it is to load Harry up so emotionaly untill he breaks down in Ginny's arms. :D Er yes... and since I've decided to go on... I've changed the title as well. I don't know if you noticed.

Thanks to all the reveiwed. It was a plesant surprise to find those reviews. You guys brighten my day!

Summary: Harry is out of the hospital now... Blind, and trying to hold onto life... and Ginny is worried.

Song belongs to Jars of Clay

* * *

Chapter two: In your Way

By M.C Doyle

It was odd seeing Harry with his cane, Ginny noted as he tapped his way to the great hall. Long had the school been turned into a Headquarters for the Order. No students lined the halls for class or messed around in the classrooms. However, Ron, Hermione and Ginny still sat at was once was the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast in silence.

However that silence had broken by the tapping of Harry's cane, and his loud voice booming over the tables.

"Ron? ''Mione? Gin?" He called out, and the three stood.

"Over here, Mate." Ron called back, waving his arm to him. Hermione grabbed it, with a look that reminded him of Harry's blindness. Harry gave a weak smile and knocked into a table. Ginny bit her lip and stood quickly. In a few moments she was at his arm, and he let the cane drop to his side.

"Thanks, Gin."

She knew he didn't mean it, because deep down she knew he's rather see her face instead. She helped him into his seat, before he looked to his side, away from Ginny.

"Harry?" Ginny touched his arm. When Harry spoke her heart broke.

"Are we near the windows?" he asked, Ron looked to Hermione, and Ginny. He answered for his sister knowing she didn't dare speak. "Yeah, Harry." he lied.

Harry gave a small smile. "If it's sunny out... could you open the windows?"

Ron looked to the windows, the rain pelting against the cold panes, and sighed. "It's raining, Mate..." he said softly. Harry gave a short bitter laugh.

"Figures..." his face softened as quickly as it hardened. His hand brushed the table and he laughed. "Where's my spoon?" Ginny laughed as well, and placed the offending object in his calloused, hardened palm, with a shaky hand.

She had heard Harry's laugh... and it chilled her more than the rain or his sightless eyes. It chilled her because... It wasn't his laugh. It wasn't the laugh that he used when they were teasing Ron about spiders or Hermione about her books. Neither was it the laugh he used when they played Quidditch, or- Or when he laughed with her. As the talk turned to the Chudley Cannons, Hermione and Ron got into a playful bicker, and Harry's eyes went back to the windows.

**_You sit and stare out at the sky  
And think of ways to fake a smile_**

Harry left the Great Hall seemingly alone, although Ginny followed close behind, her bare feet making no noise. The tapping of his cane became louder as they went out into the halls. Peeves floated by, but strangely didn't try anything. Harry didn't notice he was there, and bumped into a door. He stumbled back, biting back an outrage.

Ginny fought the urge of grabbing his arm to steady him, instead she closed her eyes and heard him sigh. After a few moments the tapping continued, and Ginny opened her eyes. His dark form was disappearing down the hall.

**_But life is never what it seems  
Sometimes it only takes a while_**

Harry found his way outside and felt the rain on his face, his glasses no longer there to protect his eyes. He closed them, feeling the drops on his eyelids. The only proof that he still had eyes. He raised his free hand and brushed it across his eyes, and opened them. He couldn't tell the difference anymore, opened or closed. Sometimes he had to brush his hands across them to find out.

He heard he cane tap over the wet cobblestone and memorized the difference between it and the stone floor inside. He stopped a moment, unsure of where he was. He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned quickly and stumbled on the cobblestone. He felt the strange sensation of falling, but he never hit the ground.  
  
**_I'm in the way of fallen' down  
I won't let you go that far now_**

Ginny couldn't hold back any longer, she raced forward and caught Harry as he stumbled. However he was heaver than he looked, so they both fell to the ground. Ginny got the brunt of the fall, bruising both her knees.

"Harry? She whispered, pushing his wet hair from his eyes, as she laid his head in her lap... _Did he hit his head?_ He stirred, and his eyes opened. The green eyes stared past Ginny with a sense of emptiness that tore at hear heart.

"I didn't see-" He said stopping suddenly. "I can't see..."

Ginny couldn't tell if those were tears coming from his eyes or just rain drops, but she kissed them away anyway.

"I'm your eyes Harry... I'm here."

**_I'm in the way of fallin' down  
I won't let you got that far now_**

Harry shook his head, "I supposed to be there for you..." he whispered.

Ginny had started to shake from the cold. At least that's what she told herself. _It was the cold, not fear._

"Stop shaking." Harry said, smiling grimly.

"Can't help it..." she said, not smiling in return.

"Why?" Harry asked, his hand search for her face. It found her cheek and cupped it.

"Because you've lost hope." Harry's hand dropped his hand and turned his head away.

"I never had any." he said, the hint of bitterness from this morning evident. "l lost it a long time ago."

**_If you think that hope was left behind  
I picked it up a mile ago_**

Ginny turned his eyes back to her, knowing full well that he couldn't see her.

"It's here, Harry..." she said trying to laugh, "It's right here... I've been holding onto it for you."

A ghost of smile appeared on Harry's face, but it didn't last. "I can't see it, Ginny... It's no use."

Ginny shook her head again, "You don't have to see it... I'll give it to you."

She kissed him.

**_And I am running close behind  
so don't give up and don't let go_**

* * *

Er yes well, that seemed the best place to stop it... Well was that incriedbly sapppy or did you like it. Construtive critasim is more than welcome, in fact I beg for it. I f you guys want me to go on I have another chapter. 


	3. Questions

_Oh boy, Third Chapter! Do you guys like this THAT much? I feel very important... _

_Thanks all for Reading and Hopfuly I can live up to your expetations. _

_Summary: (Four weeks later)Ginny can only pray she has gotten through to Harry, but something Happens, and Her whole world falls apart._

_

* * *

_

_**Questions** _

_M.C Doyle_

The lighting flashing across her face making it paler than normal. Her brown eyes had snapped open with a name on her lips, and the lightning flashing across her red hair. It was merely another thunderstorm, another tear, another cry.

"Harry!" She yelled out, and only the thunder answering. She tore off her white bed sheet and stumbled down the stairs into the common room. Harry had slept there since he had been let out of the hospital.

"Harry?" she whispered, as the lighting flashed across the room. She couldn't see over the couch. She took a step and a hand of fear gripped her stomach. "Harry... Answer me." she called her voice pathetic. She touched the lamp, needing light. "Lumos..." the light flicked but didn't come on. Fear gripped harder.

"Lumos... lumos... LUMOS!" Ginny yelled franticly. The light fell to the floor with a dull bang, but it didn't come on. Someone had charmed it.

"Harry?" Ginny went to the back of the couch, her steps slow and almost fearful. "Harry?!"

Ginny's calls were useless. Harry was gone.

**_Take  
Take till there's nothing_**

Ginny tore out of the Common Room, down into the Great Hall, and outside. The ice rain tore into her thin dress but she didn't notice. Her wand wouldn't light, her mind not focusing enough for any spell to work.

"Harry!!" She called running to the Quidditch pitch, hoping Harry would be there merely doing... She couldn't think of a reason. _But by all the gods anyone believed in, please let him be..._

Before Ginny's thought could go any farther she tripped over her own feet, and fell face forward on the ground. Her wand slid across the ground and underneath the foot of a tall red-headed boy, sorrow etched in his own eyes.

**_Nothing to turn to  
nothing when you get through_**

Ron gathered his crying sister in his long arm and cradled her like he used to do when they we're little.

"Oh He's gone..." Ginny sobbed into her brother's shoulder, "He's gone and he- Oh Harry...." She sobbed her words no longer intelligible. Ron carried her underneath the shelter, and sat her down in his lap.

"I know Gin... I-" he paused trying to find a way to tell her, "I helped him."

Ginny looked up her eyes wide and disbelieving. "Why? Why did he leave?"

"He said he had nothing to live for."

**_Won't you break  
scattered pieces of all I've been?_**

Ginny's ears rung with Ron's words.

"Nothing to... live for?" she choked out, "What about me?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, and looked away, "He said... well..." Ron was turning red and it wasn't from embarrassment. "He said he only fought so he could see you again. Vol- Voldermont must have known that as they fought. That's why he-" Ron stopped his eyes dark with sorrow, "Voldermont took away his sight."

Ginny look away as well. Harry had known why he's blind, and he didn't tell her.

"Is Harry...? Is he?" She couldn't force herself to say it. That four letter word that plagued her life... Dead.

Ron shook his head, "I wouldn't let him... He's with Lupin." Ron wouldn't bring himself too look in his sister's eyes, "He... He's there not of his own will."

**_Bowing to all I've been  
Running to_**

Ginny fell back into her brother's lap and cried, her eyes bloodshot and closed.

"Ron... I don't think me can- I can't..." She cried, "I thought he'd be... Okay."

**_Where are you?_**

Ron hugged Ginny closer, as she cried. He looked beyond the doors where he saw bright green eyes flash. But when he blinked, they were gone, and Ginny's crying covered up any noise.

**_Where are you?_**

_(Two years later) _

Ginny was wearing red. Harry always thought she looked pretty in it. As she raised her hand to knock on Remus' door, Ginny thought with a pang of pity that Harry would never think that again.

Remus opened the door a crack, and smiled sadly.

"Hello Virginia." He said, as her brown eyes were colder than Remus remembered. She nodded, a smile never gracing her features. Remus kept the door a crack, and his smile faded.

"Not today..." Remus closed the door, and Ginny sighed, closing here eyes against tears.

"When then?" she asked, pushing the door open. "I have been here everyday for the past two years. When?"

Remus noted the coldness came back into her eyes suddenly, as his filled with sorrow, "When he's ready."

**_Did you leave me unbreakable?  
You leave me frozen?_**

Ginny nodded and stood a little straighter than when she stood a moment ago. She nodded, a shiver coming up her spine as she heard footsteps inside.

Her heart screamed, _He's right inside. Go! Run Ginny!_

But she nodded to Remus, and bid him an icy farewell, and strode down the walk way. Her red hair flashing in the momentary ray of sun. But no matter the weather, Ginny felt colder than ever. As if the weather agreed, it began to rain.

**_I've never felt so cold  
I thought you were silent_**

Harry heard the rain fall on the windows and Remus opens the door. His eyes, now sunken and almost lifeless green. He the only thing that Remus tried to keep clean was his hair, though like always it was messy. Harry's eyes trailed to the windows, fallowing the sound of the rain that cursed his life.

Remus walked in and pulled him up off the floor, keeping himself from slapping him, from shoving him out the door after the girl they both knew he loved.

Remus didn't speak while he sat Harry at the window, and walked back toward the door. Harry broke the silence. A silence that had lasted over two years.

"Why... Why does she come?"

"She wants to know where you've gone."

"I thought she left me."

"She'll never leave. Not really."

**_And I thought you left me  
For the wreckage and the waste  
On an empty beach of faith  
Was it true?_**

Ginny kicked at the ground as she mentally kicked Hermione for buying her these heels. Such a stupid idea. And another stupid idea to wear them here. As if Harry would ever notice. As her foot hit the ground she fell backwards her head hitting the ground.

She groaned and sat up; doing something she hadn't done for two years. Feeling like she'd never be warm again, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She bent over as the rain fell.

She cried, and called his name.   
  
**_Cause I...I got a question  
I got a question  
Where are you?_**

Harry heard her call for him and closed his eyes against the sound. He hadn't heard her in so long; he hadn't heard his name so long. Harry fought his way to the door, tripping over clothes and other things. Harry rammed into the door and stumbled back.

Harry fell back on the bed, and rubbed his noise almost frantic. He had forgotten about the blindness, his fear, his self-pity. He just wanted to make he feel better.

A depressing thought landed on Harry's heart. He would never see her again. No matter if he heard her voice, or held her. He would never see her again.

Harry lay back on the bed, and Virginia Wesley's cries came to him through the window.  
  
**_Scream  
Deeper I want to scream_**

Ginny's cries became louder, though nobody came. Remus was dead asleep, the full moon being just last week. Nobody was around for miles. One of Dumbledore's precautions against Remus' transformations.

Ginny couldn't stop the tears. She had held them back for two years, holding fake smiles for Ron and Hermione's marriage, her father, her brother.

Never a smile for herself. And the screams came louder.

**_I want you to hear me  
I want you to find me_**

Ginny's throat hurt and she was cold. But that was nothing new. She had been cold for two years, and she was sure she'd be cold for two more.

A small part of her tried to believe that Harry lived of his own free will. Not because the friends he had suffered with had kept him alive. She wanted to believe…But he wasn't trying.

And everyday that small part grew smaller.

**_Cause I...I want to believe_**

Ginny tried to stand, but her heel was broken. With a furious outrage to rival any of the Weasley children, she threw the shoes into Remus' lawn with a scream.

She apperated with a pop, and the rain went on.

**_But all I pray is wrong  
And all I claim is gone_**

Harry laid his head against the cool pane, the rain going on into the night. He wanted to be let out into, to try and make himself remember that over two years ago, he had defeated evil but forget that lost his sight. To remember that two years ago, he promised never to let go, but to forget that he had broken that. To remember that two years ago a red-headed love gave him hope in the rain, but to forget that he had shunned it..

To remember where in the world he was, but forget he'd never know..  
  
**_And I...I got a question  
I got a question  
Where are you?_**

Ginny, almost two thousand miles away, also lay her head against the cool window pane. Instead of trying to remember she tried to forget.

The memories they brought her love's healing, brought her pain. She tried to forget that the night evil had been destroyed; she had been Riddle's pawn again, because she couldn't save the man she loved. She tried to forget that the Boy-who-lived promised never to let go, because he broke that promise. She tried to forget that she had given him all of her hope, because she had none left for herself.

And for all that was still good, she wanted to forget where she was, because it reminded her of everything else.

That she was alone.

**_And where...I...I got a question  
I got a question  
Where are you?_**

Harry reached out to touch the pane as Ginny did. Both seemed to touch each out for a moment, each had their eyes closed. To one it was an escape, to the other it was a prison he had lived it for two years.

But each left where they were to find each other... even if it was only for a moment. After that moment each one whispered...

**_Where are you?_**

* * *

Boy that hard to write, and depressing to boot. was it a peice of crap, because this was very emotional and not much logic. Such is the story of my life. 


End file.
